random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 85: Lost on an Island Part 3
Enjoy the final part. Previously (Previously on the Bunker) Kh2cool:You know what I like about what were doing? ACF01:What? Kh2cool:We get to look for treasure with out side kicks. Pinkie Pie & Greg Heffley:Were not your side kicks.. ACF01:Were the heroes.. (scene skips) ACF01:What? Pinkie Pie:Our boats out of gas. Kh2cool:*gasp* But how are we gonna get out. ACF01:We don't..were Lost on Pirate Island without an escape. Kh2cool:We'll never make it out of here now.. (scene skips) Wakko:Here eat this donut Yakko. (Yakko and Wakko split a donut) ACF01:(gets up) What are you doing. Yakko:Were eating a donut,so we don't get burned by the campfire.. ACF01:Oh-Kay...(lies back down) Part 1:Justin Beiber's here (Justin Beiber,Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus land on island) Justin Beiber:Were here... Selena Gomez:This place is strange.. Miley Cyrus:But this island is heard to got lots of loot. (I know its not proper grammar but this is Miley Cyrus were talking about) Selena Gomez:I wonder how much will be there.. Justin Beiber:We'll be trillionairs,but first thing first what's my rule Miley. Miley:Da' leader got everything first. Justin Beiber:Yeah,I get the most gold. Miley:Ya'll,we bests be going if we need dat' treasure. Selena Gomez:Okay lets go.. (The three of them run into the island) Part 2:Robot,Pirates & Cowboys.. (Robot,Pirates and Cowboys land on island) Robot:This is where the treasure is right. Pirate:Yup.. Cowboy:C'mon Ya'll we bests be goin' if we want that treasure first. (pirate,cowboy & robot walk into the island) Part 3:Waking up.. (Everyone wakes up) ACF01:(yawns) ....Good morning.. Mariophineas76:Good morning... Faves3000:Look! I see the treasure! Kh2cool:Finally the treasure is here! (everyone comes up to the treasure chest) Kh2cool:Come to Papa. (ACF01 comes to the treasure.) ACF01:Who should open it? Bubbles:Me please. (opens treasure chest) Kh2cool:Wow the treasure,its so golden. Mariophineas76 & CCs and Cream:Oooh..Aahh... Justin Beiber:Not so fast! That's our treasure. Faves3000:No friggin' way.. Alternate Phineas:Come on,we just got here! Justin Beiber:Hand the treasure over or I'll fight you.. Faves3000:You can't even fight,your way to weak for us.. Justin Beiber:Fare enough..Miley.. (Justin Beiber snaps Fingers) Miley Cyrus:(Begins singing) Everyone:Aaaahh!! My ears!! Blossom:(Punches Miley Cyrus) Justin Beiber:Hand over the treasure. ACF01:Not a chance! Mochlum:You can't have one bit..not one golden coin.. Justin Beiber:(takes the treasure and runs) Ha Ha Ha! Its mine! Everyone:(Gasp!) (The Bunker gang chases Justin Beiber) Part 4:An Epic Battle (The Bunker gang runs into Cowboys,Robots & Spacemen) Spaceman:Step off! ACF01:Oh no space men! Justin Beiber:I swear,I didn't sent them. Kh2cool:I can take you I summon strong Monsters. Justin Beiber:And I summon Selena Gomez.. Kh2cool:What are you doing? Justin Beiber:Do it Selie... (Selena Gomez kisses Kh2cool on the check) Kh2cool:(scardley screams) Aaaaahhhh!!!! (passes out on the ground) Selena Gomez:Wasn't he supposed to get love hypnotized? Justin Beiber:I suppose. ACF01:Its okay Kh2cool is still breathing,he just passed out because he was shocked. Dan:Let me take him. (Dan punches Justin Beiber) Justin Beiber:Ouch! You little twerp! (punches Dan but misses) Justin Beiber:Darn I missed! Dan:(punches Justin Beiber 5 times) Justin Beiber:(passes out on ground) Butter Cup:(draws glasses and bear on Justin Beiber's face with permanet marker) Dan:(dresses Justin Beiber like a caveman) Butter Cup:(throws Justin Beiber in the forest island) Spaceman:Lets take care of these people. Part 5:The Volcano (Spaceman,Cowboy & Robot tie the Bunker gang up and are about to toss them inside the volcano that's about the erupt) Cowboy:Say goodbye.. ACF01:Darn,falling into a volcano.. MP76:I didn't think this would actually happen... Tornadospeed:We never should have came here.. Alternate Phineas:Agreed.. Mario:Goodbye World.. (the entire gang falls into the volcano) Everyone:Aaaahh!!! (Pinkie Pie grabs the chain the Bunker gang is tied to before the touch the lava) ACF01:(Gasp) Pinkie your alive!! Pinkie Pie:Yeah... ACF01:How did this happen? Pinkie Pie:Well It turns out I did find cupcakes,so I put them into my pocket,when I fell in the quick sand I put them back inside my pocket,since the cupcakes float I managed to bring myself back up to the quick sand and I was saved by a bird. Gray Pea Shooter:Since when did you have pockets? Pinkie Pie:That information is classified. (Pinkie Pie pulls the gang out of the volcano) Kh2cool:Come on lets fight! (Kh2cool punches Cowboy & Spaceman) Rainbow Dash:(pushes Robot in volcano) Cowboy:I'm sorry partner. ACF01:Its okay,but don't steal our treasure,we found it fare and square. Cowboy:(at Miley Cyrus) Hi Cowgirl. Miley Cyrus:Howdy cowboy. Cowboy:Wanna go to my home town,there's cows,and horses and a little pig that eats dirt. Miley Cyrus:You had me at little pig,we are gonna be BFF. (Miley Cyrus and Cowboy swim in the ocean) Spaceman:I don't even remember why I'm here (swims in ocean too) Kh2cool:Lets go home. (Volcano begins to Erupt) Rawrlego:We need a good punishment for Justin Beiber.. Neramlthebunny:Like what? Mariophineas76:Lets toss him inside the mouth of a shark. (throws Justin Beiber inside a shark's mouth) Mariophineas76:Come on lets get out of here.. (volcano explodes) Kh2cool:Whew,what a close call... ACF01:What are we gona do about,Selena? Vmanjustice:I'm not sure.. Kh2cool:Lets take her with us..she stars in the Muppets movie directors cut,and we can't turn down the muppets. Everyone:Eh' yeah..he's got a point... Phineas:Wait a minute,the boats out of gas how are we going to get out of here? Yakko:We should begin swimming. (rubs pickle juice on fur) Yakko:Here take some. (Wakko rubs pickle juice on fur) ACF01:Why? Yakko:So we can float while were swimming.. ACF01:Oh-Kay... Mochlum:We can't swim back home.. Yakko:Its the only way.. Mochlum:It'll take us weeks for us just to swim back home. ACF01:He's right.. Kh2cool:How about we ride on the dolfins.. Wakko:Okay! (eats a bottle of ketchup) ACF01:Wakko..? Wakko:Its so Yakko & Me can safley ride on the dolpins. ACF01:I don't understand you two,ever since we've been on this adventure to find the treasure,you both have been doing random things that don't even apply do what you really need to do. (Kh2cool jumps on a dolphin) Kh2cool:Everyone! Get on a dolphin. (everyone gets on a dolphin and rides back home) ACF01:Did we bring the treasure? Phineas:The treasure we forgot!! Mochlum:I knew it was a long shot,we wasted time. Selena Gomez:How much is the treasure worth? ACF01:Selena,remember we don't have the treasure. Selena Gomez:Oh yeah..I forgot. (the dolpins ride back home.) Part 6:Back home now.. (the Bunker gang and Selena Gomez walk home) Selena Gomez:Okay I'm leaving.. (runs away) ACF01:Oh-Kay.. Mochlum:To bad..I really wanted that treasure.. Ferb:Treasure..(thinks) Oh you mean this treasure (pulls giant treasure chest out of pocket) ACF01:Ferb you brang it! Ferb:I never forget something.. Kh2cool:Finally we got the treasure. Ferb:It appears that each gold coin is $1000. Mochlum:We could buy everything. Pinkie Pie:Do you know how many cupcakes I can buy? (Ferb hands everyone 5 gold coins) Faves3000:Don't you think something's missing? Part 7:Back at the Island (Geapora is still sleeping on the island) Geapora:(wakes up) Huh? Hello? Guys,did you find it? (looks around) Geapora:Hello? Hello? Hello? (falls alseep) The end.. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Stories